objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for a Taller Skyscraper(BFTS season 2)
Season 2 is here. Episode 1. Meeting of my shows Choosing who joins season 2 Announcer: Hey guys im back. Coiny: I thought you died mr speaker. Announcer: But the Announcer recovery center revived me. Anyways. Pencil and Lego Brick were automatically chosen by the shows creator to compete in this season. Pencil: Nice Announcer: Anyways. Can and Remote aren't joining because they are very busy. But i wont throw them in the TLC. Announcer: We will choose the 11 old contestants. Eraser: Byt how we choose them. Announcer: We choose them by slot machine. Since i dont have arms. Its automatic. (Slot machine lands on eraser) Announcer: Welcome to season 2 Eraser. (Slot machine is started and lands on TB) Announcer: TB. Congrats and welcome to season 2. (Slot machine lands on Match) Announcer: Match is now in season 2. (Slot machine lands on Blocky) Blocky: Oh good. I didn't get to do much last season. Announcer: Now the slot machine will choose three at a time. (Slot machine lands on Rocky, Coiny and Leafy) Leafy: Oh yes! I hope Firey makes it. (Slot machine lands on Pin,Flower and Needle) Flower: Yes i made it but why didnt that thing choose me FIRST. GRRR. Announcer: Now the slot machine is back to choosing one contestant. (Slot machine chooses Ice Cube) Ice Cube: thanks for choosing me. Announcer: Now is the final spot. (Slot machine lands on Teardrop) Announcer: Teardrop is our final contestant. Snowball: NOOOOOOOOOOO *advertisement. If your a Pin and you wanted to be Green. Then use our Green pin stuff juice to make yourself Green. It only costs 108098098 dollars. So BUY NAO*OOOOOO. Announcer: The ones who didnt make it are Spongy,Snowball,Firey,Pen,David,Woody,Golf Ball and Bubble. Leafy: Nooo Firey. Firey: Leafy. Win this for me. Announcer: and the newbies are Lego Brick, Naily, Puffball, Book, Ruby, Nickel, Kitey, Fries, Yellow Face and Bomby. Challenge Announcer: The challenge is. Wait hang on. Where are Pin, Pencil, Eraser, Blocky, Coiny, Naily and Ruby. Leafy: I have no idea. But i think they went to*gasp* Color battle land. Where the creators other show is. Announcer: Nevermind. Lets teleport everyone to Yoyleland and the first challenge is there. *After everyone is teleported* Announcer: The challenge is to get back to Goiky. Rainbow*gasp*. Its the BFDI characters. What are THEY doing here. Announcer: Its a challenge. Match: Hey Magenta and other colors. Remember i like met you in that like horrible TLC. Magenta: Yes i do. Green: I think your host is calling you. Cyan: Yeah. But It was nice to meet you. Needle: I see a ship. I'll take it. Announcer: Wow. Needy*slap* Needle: Dont call me needy! Announcer: Anyways you're one of the team captains. Kitey: Yay i reached. Announcer: Kitey is the other team captain. Episode 2. Teamwork Team choosing Announcer: time to pick the teams Needle picks first Needle: Coiny Kitey: Eraser Needle:Pin Kitey: Teardrop Needle:Pencil Kitey: Nickel Needle:Ruby Kitey: Then ill choose Tennis ball Needle: Match Kitey: Naily later Announcer: what would you name your team Kitey Kitey: The flying kites Announcer: ok Needle: uh i Match: The Needys Needle: DONT CALL ME NEEDY. Announcer: ok Challenge Announcer: the challenge is a Tug of war. Eraser:*cuts rope with knife*Done. Announcer: wow. Eraser cut off the rope and Needle's team loses. Episode 3. A Blindside and an incident Elimination Announcer: Ok. Its time for elimination. Pin, Coiny, Match, Pencil are safe with 0 votes. Needle, Ruby and Book are safe as well. We are now down to the botton 4. Leafy: WHAT. Why me. Announcer: Whatever. Fries is safe with 11 votes. Its down to Leafy and Ice Cube. Lets show the voters *Tv displays votes* Announcer: So Ice cube is safe at 12 votes. So bye bye Leafy.